


The End of the Road

by chexmixalot



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: You've been with the group of strigoi killers before the atomic bomb went off in New York. You'd been travelling with Quinlan a bit longer than that. When the group decides to split in order to find the nuclear weapon that could defeat the Master, you decide to tag along with Quinlan and Vasiliy, which ended you up in North Dakota. When things appeared that they could not get any worse, Eichorst and a group of strigoi attack you all. You, unfortunately, did not make it out unscathed. Saying farewell was never harder.





	The End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction to ever be uploaded! Hopefully it isn't too bad. I hope you enjoy. :)

You sat on the ground with your hand covering the side of your neck. Tears stung the corners of your eyes and you felt a mixture of panic and disbelief rush through you. Things seemed to happen so quickly, and now, as you sat helplessly, you felt like the world was moving in slow motion.  
Eichorst had surprised the group with a sudden attack of strigoi. Before you could defend yourself, the German took you hostage, baiting the Born to attack. You begged for someone to shoot, but their hesitation allowed Eichorst's stinger the chance to pierce your neck, infecting you before he fled. Quinlan took off after him, shooting wherever he saw movement. You were left with Vasiliy and Charlotte.  
"Fuck." You repeated quietly.  
Vasiliy stepped forward, but that caused you to be more on edge. You held your hand up to him, signaling him to stop. "Please," you managed to say. "Please don't..." You felt the tears finally slip past the barrier and glide down your cheeks. "I don't want you to be the one to do it."  
Vasiliy moved to sit in front of you and put his hand on your shoulder, trying to be of some comfort. He tried to laugh a bit, but his eyes were full of sadness as he looked into yours. His smile was always the sweetest, you realized before hearing his voice crack slightly as he spoke. "Hey, now. As if I could do that to my partner."  
You shook your head, tears continuing to fall. You couldn't feel the worms inside of you, but it filled you with terror to know they were there. "Thank you," you choked back a sob and tried to return the smile. "For everything." Vasiliy pulled you into a tight hug. "I am thankful to have met you all and fought beside you." Charlotte sat down beside you both, joining in the attempt to comfort you. Silence fell over the three of you.  
"The Master will be sending more soon." Quinlan had reappeared, his voice sounding as if he did not know you were infected. As if nothing had happened. That they had to go about the usual business. "We need to be going."  
Vasiliy stood up slowly, Charlotte followed. They both knew to give you both a moment. Vasiliy reached for your hand, kissing it firmly as if saying goodbye one final time. Then the two quietly walked away to the truck, leaving you both in private.  
"I'm sorry, Quinlan." You whispered. "I'm so sorry." Your tears seemed to be never ending. The more you wiped at them, the more that needed to be wiped.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Quinlan asked, still standing behind you.  
You choked out a laugh this time, still trying to wipe your face. But the moment you spoke, you burst out into harder sobs. "For being weak! I tried! I really did! I wanted to see this through to the end, but I was weak!" You heard Quinlan remove his sword from his back and your heart seemed to stop, your stomach lurching. You were going to die.  
You clenched your eyes shut, waiting for the contact when you heard the sword fall, and Quinlan's arms wrapped around you as he collapsed to the ground. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. "You were never weak, (y/n)... This is not your fault." He said, his lips gently brushing over your skin as he spoke. "I should have protected you, but I failed."  
You held his arms and shook your head. "We both knew the risks... We both knew what the Master would do."  
Quinlan was quiet. Once again, he would have to kill the most important being in his life. He would lose what kept him sane and human. And once again, he would be made to endure the heartache that was brought on by the hands of the Master.  
"I'm not ready to die." You said weakly, turning to look at Quinlan for what you knew would be the last time. "But I refuse to become one of them... I won't be a puppet." You could already hear the Master's whispers in your head. "Please release me, Quin. I can't do this alone."  
Quinlan looked into your eyes, his hand resting in your hair while the other moved to stroke your tear stained cheek. He knew what had to be done. What you needed him to do because you could not. He could not deny this last act of kindness towards you, even if it hurt him deeply. He simply nodded.  
You kissed him gently, something you had never been able to do before. His stinger did not stir. Quinlan moved to kiss you with more passion, but this passion was filled with a sense of loss. "I love you." You said, resting your forehead against his.  
Quinlan planted kisses on your wet eyelids and then your forehead itself. "I will avenge you."  
You smiled and reached for his sword, which remained on the ground next to him. After handing it to him, you turned away. Quinlan stood, knowing what he had to do next. He lifted the silver sword.  
You looked up at the grey sky and watched, with odd joy, as a single bird took to the sky from a lone tree. And then nothing. Quinlan gently placed you under that tree, where it overlooked a barren field that would surely blossom in the spring. He had to leave. 'Thank you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to posting many fanfictions for the Strain, as well as other fandoms. More to come! Thank you!


End file.
